Ishkoman
The city of Ishkoman is situated in the south-west of the D'Shar Principalities. It is originally the seat of power of Caliph Bahman. The city lies at the edge of D'Shar territory, with a small mountain range to the south, a vast, barren desert to the south-east, a large bay leading out to the ocean to the east and the D'Shar Plains to the west. It's villages are Mardan, Phundar, Adnan Khel and Seh Pathar. Ishkoman has around a 10% chance of holding a D'Shar Windriders chapter. Economy The main exports of Ishkoman (as the townsfolk will tell you) are Bread, Ale, Wine, Leatherworks, Tools, Wool Cloth and Oil. Surrounding Lands The city itself comes with no added fiefs, and only a scattering of villages are situated nearby: Shandur to the south-west, Adnan Khel just to the north-west, Mardan just to the north and Seh Pathar far to the north of the city. The city is protected on its western flank by a large bay and on its southern flank by a small mountain range. There are no nearby castles however to provide added defence for Ishkoman. The land to the north and west is comprised of wide open plains, across which Torbah lies a short distance to the south-west and Singal lies far to the north-west. Guildmaster The Guildmaster of Ishkoman is Samaja Pradha Buljan. He can be found by heading straight up the main street from the city gates and then turning right just after passing the armour merchant. Samaja Pradha Buljan is located just up the flight of steps ahead of you, on a balcony overlooking the city, just to the right hand side of the arena. People of Interest *Lady Ravin - Wife of Caliph Bahman. She can be found inside the castle. Head up the main street from the city gates and turn left just after the arms merchant. Head to the end of the side street and go through the gates on the left hand side and you will enter the castle courtyard. Lady Ravin is just up the spiral staircase in the first room on the right. *Malik Urugabin - Castle Seneschal. Found in the same area as Lady Ravin, up the stairs on the second floor, on the balcony. *Quay - Tavern Keeper. His tavern is just to the right of the city gates as you enter. *Dalantriel - Horse Merchant. Found straight down at the end of the main street, just to the left hand side of the arena. *Porthos - Arms Merchant. His stall is visible from the city gates, just up the main street on the left hand side, directly across from Rissa, the armour merchant. *Rissa - Armour Merchant. Her stall is clearly visible from the city gates, just up the street to the right hand side, directly across form Porthos, the arms merchant. *Shagrat - Goods Merchant. His shop is just down the first street to the left hand side of the city gates, directly ahead when you reach the end of the street. *Menatom - Arena Master. Found on the platform overlooking the arena. The entrance is right along at the end of the main street on the right hand side just before Dalanthiel, the horse merchant. Tournaments Tournaments in Ishkoman are an even mix of melee and ranged combat, with all combatants oufitted with any of the following armaments: Javelins, Bows, Shields, Lances, One Handed Swords, Clubs and (the lucky few) Horses. Some combatants will spawn with horses and some without, though as always its probably in your best interests to gain a horse at the first opportunity to increase your chances of surviving. Singal's tournaments will be found to be easy to some, difficult to others. Those that are armed with ranged weaponary may be found to be at a disadvantage due to the presence of foes with Swords, Lances and Shields. A skillful tactic to use would be to eliminate your opponents horses to allow you to fire upon your foes without the threat of fast pursuit. To those with melee weapons it is a far more simple affair, get in close as fast as possible to those with ranged weaponary and always keep your shield up to provide cover from ranged attacks. Victory in the tournaments of Ishkoman should not be exceptionally difficult to achieve, as long as mobility is always maintained by those with ranged weapons and melee combatants make good use of their shields to provide strong cover whilst moving in for the killing blow. A point of interest... The tournaments held in Ishkoman are identical to the tournaments held in Singal. Any tactical advice in the above section will also apply to tournaments in Singal. Sieges Ishkoman, as it stands, may at first seem like a simple enough city to lay a succesful siege against, but may turn out to be truly difficult to assault indeed. It will have a reasonably large garrison left in place by its ruling lord to protect his seat of power, and the terrain is very unfavourable to the attacking force. The attackers will begin of a large plain of open land that provides no cover whatsoever from enemy ranged attacks. Right from the beginning of the battle be prepared to take heavy losses, especially from those without shields. It is advised to make for the ladder against the wall as soon as possible to avoid as much damage as possible from ranged fire, though this advance will be further hindered by the presence of a wall of sharpened wooden stakes embedded in front of the wall, with only a narrow gap created by the attacking force. Once through the stakes the attackers must then advance up a single narrow siege ladder to a narrow gap between the walls crenellations where the defenders will most likely hold back their assailants for some time. Heavy losses may be sustained at this point due to the two towers protruding from the wall on either side of the ladder, provivding enemy range units with a position to assault the exposed flanks of the attackers. To the far left and right hand sides of the walls there are two more towers that provide an excellent position to fire upon attacking troops on the ground between the wall and the stakes. The only real disadvantage that the defenders face is that the wall is long and flat, with no choke points or other places where attackers can easily be held at bay if they gain a foothold on the wall. A large number of ranged units will be needed to ensure that the attacking force cannot gain ground within the city. Overall a fairly easy city to defend as long as enough ranged units are present, and a surprisingly difficult city to assault successfully. Ensure that you have a large force with many shields in order to protect from missile fire, and even then expect to take serious casualties. A point of interest... Ishkoman shares the exact same wall assault scene as Torbah, with perhaps a few slight differences. The tactical analysis found here on besieging Ishkoman will also apply to Torbah. Category:Locations Category:D'Shar Category:Cities Category:Order of the Scorpion Assassins